The invention relates to the field of measuring dimensional characteristics of a production part.
Production lines produce parts called production parts. In order to comply with the dimensioning of the production parts, certain dimensions of the production part are measured using measuring tools.
Thus, the invention relates to a measuring tool for measuring dimensional characteristics of a production part, this tool comprising:                means for positioning the measuring tool relative to the production part; and        at least one measuring apparatus mechanically linked to the positioning means by mechanical link means between said at least one measuring apparatus and the positioning means.        